The present invention relates to multiwavelength network elements for use in an optical network system.
The volume of information communicated through modern communications networks has expanded dramatically in recent years and is projected to continue expanding in the future. The ever-increasing demand for communications services will soon overwhelm the capacity of current communications networks. Accordingly, new communications systems are required to meet the needs and demands of modern users. Multiwavelength optical network communications systems are ideally suited to transfer huge volumes of information. A multiwavelength optical network is composed of multiple network elements coupled together by optical fiber transmission lines.